<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It is true something, right? by Shipper_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888904">It is true something, right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_trash/pseuds/Shipper_trash'>Shipper_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU: Allison and Malia are sisters, AU: Everyone is alive, AU: Supernatural is known, AU: male carriers, Allison Argent-Hale, Boys In Love, Derek is not THAT old tho, Getting Together, Implied Chris Argent/Peter Hale - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, John is human tho, Laura knows what is up, M/M, Malia Argent-Hale, Peter being his creepy self, Siblings, Sparks Stilinsk's, Stiles is 13, Tickle Wars, True Alpha Derek Hale, also to clarify: implied mpreg is for Chris, as in Chris having his and Peter's kids, but in a good way, exasperated Talia, last one: Sterek age diff. is 3½ yrs., lmao I should stop tagging ig, pedophilia is bad, the poor baby is 16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_trash/pseuds/Shipper_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Derek's poker face cracked fully at that. His face was the expression of “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Abort! Abort mission, make escape!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Stiles' throat felt dry. He too had the similar thoughts.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It is true something, right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!!! So, this one is definitely is a oneshot. I myself like to imagine the two having the perfect life and having lovely adorable kids (Carriers are a thing in this 'verse and I HC that Stiles is one, and btw so is Chris Argent) but idk if I'd write for this one tho. I already have other fics - like Young Love - for which I want to continue, but I had a writer's block for that one and my brain told me I had to write this. So. Yay.<br/>Anyways, enjoy this piece!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>USA is vast. It is so big that it alone needs four different time zones to accommodate some weird longitude-latitude thing, Stiles wasn't sure, he'd missed class that day due to an unexpected territory dispute for which his Alpha, Alpha Talia Hale of the Beacon Hill's pack, had demanded his and his mother's presence. It worked too; facing off against a powerful pack who don't have one, but two Sparks? That's a stupid-ass decision and if your Alpha says you have to, just tuck your tail between your legs and run, that's what Stiles will tell you. </p><p>Anyways. So, USA is big enough that it needs <em>four</em> different time zones, and Universe is even bigger, with no exact idea to even guess at how big, so really, the fact that Derek Hale became an Alpha without killing another Alpha or inheriting it from his mother and Alpha who is still alive and very confused — it doesn't make sense. Like <em>none. Nada. Zip. Zero.</em> — and even if someone was going to inherit the Alpha Spark and become the next Hale Alpha, it would have been Laura. Laura, who is 22, finally home after getting her double degree in History and Psychology (weird combo, but whatever, it's her choice) and actually capable of being ab Alpha, unlike Derek. </p><p>Derek, who is 16, has just finished his tenth grade and will start his junior year in school after summer is over. Derek, who literally has no idea how his wolfy eyes went from shiny, bright beta yellow to deep, blood Alpha red overnight. This mystery has taken precedence over the mystery of what-the-hell-color-are-Derek's-human-eyes and it's just <em>unfair</em>. </p><p>And definitely not a good reason for him to be giving Stiles — Stiles! Who had to wake up before noon, hell, before 7 in the fucking morning on a damn Saturday because <em>someone</em> likes to wake up early and go for jogging — his best impression of a grumpy wolf. Uncalled for! And just rude. Plain rude. </p><p>“Stop it! Stop your scowly face! I have done nothing to earn it,” he jabbed his fingers at Derek's chest, still feeling half-asleep as he did so. </p><p>“For all I know this could be one of your dumb pranks,” somehow, the scowl got even scowlier, and that just made Stiles more angry. He got up from his chair to stumble towards Derek who flashed his eyes. </p><p>“That is so weird. I don't like weird things, why would I even want to change your beautiful gold eyes to this unnatural color? No offense, our dear Alpha. I mean, Alpha Hale. Damn. Uh, I mean Alpha Talia Hale of the Hale Pack of Beacon Hills, Northern California,” by this point, Derek's scowl had lessened, his arms shifting from their defensive crossed position on his chest to opening up wide enough to accommodate one still half-sleepy Stiles Stilinski as he fell face first on Derek's chest, his eyes fixed on now Derek's green-blue-grey eyes. </p><p>“You're weird,” was Derek's comeback. Stiles snorted, prodding Derek on his ribs with his right hand to flash his eyes again while holding on to his growing muscled bicep with his left for balance. “Stop it! Why?” </p><p>“I want to use my sparky powers to see if this really is a prank, you idiot, just flash it!” Derek did as told with a grumble of “You're the idiot,” and then a, “Real mature, Laura!” when they heard giggling coming from the other side of the room, soon joined by Cora, Allison and Malia as well. Stiles flushed when he realised what he'd said. </p><p>He did use his powers to see if it was prank, but it seemed authentic enough. Stiles could feel a similar thrum of power he felt in Talia when he really focused on it, but Derek's seem... Softer. Calmer. Sort of sweet, even. It felt like everything Stiles could ever want.</p><p>“I have called Claudia, she might be able to tell what has caused this sudden change,” think of the Devil. Well, the Alpha, whatever. </p><p>“I checked. Seems pretty authentic to me,” he stated as he turned around on Derek's lap to face his, well, second mother. Derek gripped his waist to stop him from falling down — Spending so much time with her and Nathan, Derek's dad, has made feel like Stiles is also part of the family, and he likes feeling like this. Like he has one set of parents in his own real parents, but he also has the same in Talia and Nathan. And he loves them all the same. </p><p>Talia's look was crossed between worry, amused and thoughtful. So, like everytime she looked at him or Derek. Only they got this special look for some reason, as far as he'd seen it. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Derek flashed it, he checked it,” Malia giggled. Talia's face went a light shade of pink; “His eyes.” Peter said and rolled his eyes then, bending down to tickle his younger daughter, who shrieked and ran away from the living room. Peter then offered his hands to Allison and Cora, who gladly accepted, then followed him out to the backyard, where Malia had run off to. Only Laura, Talia, Derek and him remained now. </p><p>Laura moved to stand beside her mother. “I have a theory,” she started, eyes darting from above his head — to Derek's eyes, presumably — to his own. </p><p>Derek grunted in response, his cave-man speak for, “What?” while he, himself, as a perfectly human creature actually asked the question. Talia only arched her Hale-eyebrows to ask the same. </p><p>“What if Derek's a True Alpha?” </p><p>Stiles' head snapped up, bumping into Derek's chin. It hurt him more than it did the werewolf — who is now an Alpha, wow what the hell, thanks universe! — and yet Derek tickled his weak spot on his underbelly in retaliation. “Ah! Curious, Sour-Ahahah stop!” he wriggled out of his vice like grip to turn around and frown at him, a little out of breath. “Bad wolf! Y'know what, I'll-” </p><p>“Boys!” Talia's Alpha command made them both turn their heads at her. She gave them a critical <em>‘Idiots, why do I have to deal with them?</em>’ look. </p><p> </p><p>“Look at his shit-eating grin!” he flapped his hands in the general direction of Derek behind him, who licked his fingers. “Ew! Bad wolf, bad wolf, bad wolf!” The look from Talia intensified, ‘<em>God, what have I done wrong that you must punish me like this?’</em> while Laura did her best hyena impression. </p><p>Stiles officially hates the Hale siblings, and feels sorry for poor Talia to have had them.</p><p>“Laura,” the poor, personally victimized by God werewolf says, and just like that Laura stops laughing and begins her explanation. Stiles scoots away from Derek as far as possible in the meantime, which just happens to be behind Talia, from where he is definitely not poking his tongue out to Derek who has an excellent poker face the whole time. </p><p>“We know that True Alphas are those who rise through the ranks with sheer determination and will power, right? But for what, we don't know. And we all know how stubborn my baby brother is,” well, Derek's poker face cracks just a little with a little annoyed Hale-eyebrowing at ‘little brother’, “he could have been determined to get the new book from his favourite author, and willing to wait the however many months for it. Or, for all we know, he might have willed himself into admitting his feelings for someone and gotten full on determined to do it today, or maybe sometime soon,”</p><p>Derek's poker face cracked fully at that. His face was the expression of <em>“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Abort! Abort mission, make escape!” </em></p><p>Stiles' throat felt dry. He too had similar thoughts — to run. So he ran to the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water. </p><p>A perfect excuse to not listen to his best friend — other than Scott, of course — wax poetic about whoever this girl must be. Because... Because why? He wasn't sure. Not completely. </p><p>“Stiles?” He turned to find a concerned Laura standing behind him. When he didn't answer, she reached forward to take the bottle from his hands. “These are werewolf proof water-bottles, and you are crushing them, huh,” her joke fell flat, because Stiles didn't laugh. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry. I got held up- Stiles, baby, you okay?” He ran to hug his mother as soon as she stepped her foot into the kitchen. He didn't reply; the force of his grip must have given away how not-okay he was, because she asked Laura about it. Laura told her what happened — she just told him about Derek's eyes and her theory on it, with the whole True Love thing in the end — while leading them back to the living room. </p><p>“Mom,” he croaked, his head buried in her neck. He was only 13, but tall enough to reach till his mother's neck. Too small to do it with his dad though, but he was hoping he'd have a growth spurt again soon, like last year's summer. </p><p>“Shh, sweetheart. It's alright,” she whispered. He could listen to her and Laura talk about something then, and her mother shaking her head, but he didn't hear them. His heart was pounding hard, too hard, so much that he could hear the rush of his blood. His breaths were coming in short gulps of air he was taking like a fish, and then suddenly he was in slightly muscular, definitely familiar arms, his hands running through his sleep-mussed hair. No, no. </p><p>“No! Get <em>away</em>,” he shouted and shoved back against Derek's chest, who didn't even flinch. True Alpha or not, the fact that Derek's strength has increased is not helping him right now. Especially his even more tight vice-like grip on his human arms. “Derek. Let. Go.” He punctuated his words by sending little bursts of electricity through Derek's body, who finally gave way and let him run out of the house and away — just away from the house, away from people, his feet carrying him somewhere that was not here. </p><p>He could here Laura, frantic, apologizing for something; Talia, talking to someone, voice clipped like when she is stopping emotions from affecting her decisions as an Alpha; his mother, frantic and asking Laura exactly what she'd meant. But he couldn't hear Derek. </p><p>Stiles ran and ran and ran — till his legs gave out. </p><p>•••</p><p>It was silent. The only sounds where of the wind rustling the leaves, and of his heart thumping, but in its own slightly irregular way, not loud and obnoxious like at the house. The Sun had reached higher by now, meaning it was at least nine now, which means he'd been out here, in the Preserve, for almost half-an-hour now. Nobody had come after him. </p><p>Good. He needed space. </p><p>Needed space to make his brain and heart agree — to tell his heart that it's so, so wrong to love Derek Hale, like his brain obviously knows. </p><p>“You can't love him,” he insists to himself in the company of nothing but woods. He feels a distant sort of grateful to the fact that there are no Dryads or wood-spirts or Faes in Beacon Hills; those who are, they live on the other side of the town, away from the home of this territory's Alpha. </p><p>He mentally checks off his list. It's alarming that he has one, but he's Stiles, and really, this is what happens when you start falling for your pack-mate/best friend who is four years older than you, a jackass who thrives on annoying you, and loves it when you embarass yourself in front of literally everyone. </p><p>But then, it's kind of hard not to fall in love with someone who you spend almost all your free time with, who shares (mostly) the same choices and tastes in the important things — that is books/TV shows/Movies — whose smile is <em>literal sunshine</em>, plus the bunny fucking teeth, <em>adorable!</em> And the cuddles. It's really hard not to fall for someone who notices when he's feeling down, who takes care of him when he's magic-drained or just simple human-exhausted, who makes you pancakes with smiley faces and gives you hot chocolate and puts on your favourite movie as you eat them, or reads you your favourite book when you're feeling down and he reads it to you before tucking you in his bed and then cuddling with you.</p><p>And Derek's cuddles are <em>the best.</em></p><p>You can't just know Derek fucking Hale and not fall in love with him — he's rude, sure, but he's also thoughtful, sweet, funny and a dork when you get past the initial struggle of <em>‘he has no idea how to use his words how the hell am I supposed to be friends with this rude guy?’ </em></p><p>“Oh my fucking God, Jesus, Derek! What the hell? You gave me a heart attack!” Derek is <em>right there</em> with his mysterious green-blue-grey eyes gazing into his, his steps forward making him take his own backwards and then his arms are coming around him, caging Stiles between a tree and his wolfy self. </p><p>“Twice, I hear,” and that's why he's funny. Dry humour. Though Stiles doesn't laugh at it. No. Instead, he gives Derek a Sourwolf level scowl. </p><p>Derek smirks. “You know, I have read on the internet that pets start to look like their owners the more time they spend together,” he says cheerfully, like that is supposed to mean something. Stiles shoves at him when he gets what he's saying. He doesn't budge, of course. Stupid Universe for making Derek an Alpha. </p><p>“I am not your pet!” he insists, his magic coming to the surface with his rage and still unresolved feelings. Plus, Derek looks good. This close proximity feels... charged, somehow, and it's not helping. </p><p>“No, you're not,” he agrees easily. Stiles narrows his eyes. “Another fun fact: you talk to yourself when you're walking in the woods alone.”</p><p>“What?” he blinks. Derek looks at him pointedly. He blinks again, wetting his dry lips. Derek's eyes follow the motion. He looks at Derek's lips then, hands tightening in the werewolf's green Henley around his waist. Derek, in return, puts both his hands on Stiles' lower hips. A sigh escapes the younger boy's lips. </p><p>Then it clicks. He pushes Derek away, who goes flying across the small distance from where he was to the other side, and into a tree. “Didn't mean to do that,” he says honestly. He feels relieved when Derek gets up in no time and stands there, poker face back at full force. </p><p>Stiles fidgets nervously, his eyes landing everywhere but at Derek, who is looking at him with no expression. It's worse than if he looked at him with rage. </p><p>Blank expression means hurt. Derek is <em>hurting</em> — not physically, because, werewolf, ta da! — and Stiles only knows that it is because of something he said. </p><p>“I am sorry,” he starts, his eyes locked on the patch of grass near his shoes. He inhales deeply, just to stall, closes his eyes and continues, “I am sorry. I know you didn't ask for this. For me to fuck up our friendship with these - these <em>feelings</em>, and I am sorry that you had to hear all of… that. If you want I can go away, never come back-”</p><p>His eyes are still closed, but they snap open when warm hands cup his face. It's kind of chilly, so he leans into it. “Stiles,” Derek says, and this is it. This is the last time Stiles will be able to look into those oh so beautiful eyes of Derek's. “Shut up,”</p><p>And then there's a mouth on his face. On his mouth. His lips, specifically. </p><p>Derek's lips are pressing down on his, gentle as you please, his teeth nipping Stiles' lower lip. Stiles feels like he's floating on clouds. This rush feels far better than when he uses his magic, and that feeling is his most favourite — after Derek's cuddles, of course. But now the sensation of Derek's lips on his has etched itself into his mind, his heart, and this is easily the best Stiles has ever felt. </p><p>Stiles darts his tongue out and runs it over Derek's upper lip, who groans. Derek's hands come up to tug at Stiles' hair just as he pushes him back to the tree. Stiles puts his hands on Derek's back, under his Henley, running his hands on the stretch of perfect skin he can imagine anytime (no, he's not a creeper. Derek just likes to sleep sans shirt, and Stiles sleeps better in Derek's bed when he's over for a sleepover).</p><p>The kiss is getting better and better, kind of desperate like they're starved off of Oxygen which they can only get from each other's mouth. Derek's tongue licks Stiles', making him moan and Derek purr with satisfaction, and Stiles is thinking of how he can use magic to make sure they don't die due to actual lack of oxygen, when someone yanks Derek back and leaves Stiles' tongue in the air and his hands where Derek's hips should be. </p><p>“Hey!” both he and Derek shout at the interruption. Well, Derek does, since Stiles is still trying to catch his breath from that. The werewolf that he is, recovers quickly. Asshole. Though his voice <em>is</em> rougher than usual. And he is twisting and turning and trying to fix his pants, obviously in an attempt to hide his a little hard dick from the intruder — Mr. Creepy McCreeperson, standing with an amused expression on his smug face. </p><p>“Peter,” he says once he's sure he can speak. Derek is still glowering at his uncle. “What, uh, are you doing here?” </p><p>“Making sure lover boy here,” he tilts his head in the direction of the other wolf, who is still glowering, but now with a dark blush creeping up his face, “doesn't mount you right here in the middle of mother nature. Now, I appreciate all kinds of kinks-”</p><p>“What!” he shrieks and jumps away from Derek, who turns his gaze at him, scowls, then looks back at his uncle who is chuckling quietly. </p><p>“-but. The one I do hate is old people fetishizing doing such acts with kids,” he looks at Stiles pointedly, then glances at Derek when he grumbles, “I am not that old,” </p><p>“Come home. You, walk ahead,” he orders him, pushing him ahead as he stays behind him with Derek. Stiles can hear them coming after him, Peter teasing his nephew as said nephew grumbles something under his breath and then stays silent the rest of the way. </p><p>All Stiles can focus on, though, is that he just kissed Derek. After he confessed his feelings — though unknowingly — and his best friend didn't shun him. And this is when he remembers that Derek is an Alpha now and Laura's theory is that he basically manned up to himself and admitted to his own soul that he likes someone. Derek wants that someone. </p><p>Stiles stops in his tracks. “It was me,” he says, and he can feel the confused look Derek is sporting behind his back. He turns around, and sure enough, Derek is confused. Peter is smirking. “Your eyes. They're red. And Laura said... you admitted your feelings for someone, didn't you? And it was for me,”</p><p>Derek blushes. And wow, he looks so cute. “Yeah,” he says, side-eyeing Peter. Stiles guesses Derek wants it to be just them when Derek confesses, so Stiles lets it go. But he smiles all the way back home — damn, he can run! Maybe all the time spent running with wolves is paying off — and he is exceptionally happy when Peter allows him and Derek to hold hands. </p><p>He can't help but think how their love for each other made Derek an Alpha — it's so cheesy, love being someone's strongest strength, but in their case it is. Literally and figuratively. And isn't anchor the same thing? When a werewolf chooses someone as their anchor, it's a sign of their trust, their love for that person. A clear declaration that they cannot live without this person, they'd go  crazy without them. </p><p>And Stiles has been Derek's anchor since he first full-shifted the first time. He <em>knows</em> this, because Derek had told him that as Stiles' self-asked birthday gift for his thirteenth birthday a few months back — and Derek had full-shifted when he was only 9. When Stiles was still the annoying 6 year old who came over a lot for pack things. </p><p>He doesn't feel like he's wasted time. That they have wasted time. Things happen for a reason, right? Maybe turning Derek's eyes red was the Universe's way of telling them that it's time they realise their feelings. </p><p>Maybe the Universe isn't as bad as he'd thought. When it gave him Derek, how can it be?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiyaa again! Kudos and Comments severely appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>